crayonshinchanfandomcom-20200223-history
Crayon Shin-chan in India
Crayon Shin-chan in India refers to the Hindi, Tamil and Telugu adaption of the Crayon Shin-chan in India. Manga Despite the popularity of the anime series, the manga is not yet to be released in India, because the anime series is more popular than the manga series. Anime After Spacetoon got the license of the series in India, the Hindi dub of Crayon Shin-chan anime started airing in India on Hungama TV on June 19, 2006. Due to controversy over the behavior, style and attitude towards elders exhibited in the show, the Parents and Teachers Association complained about it, claiming that the series was a bad role model for kids. The series was banned in October 2008 by Ministry of Information and Broadcasting (India) on account of heavy nudity & profanity. Before the ban, the Hindi version of Crayon Shin-chan gained up to 50–60% market share. After many requests from the fans, the Censor boards re-examined and heavily edited the nude scenes and profanity and restarted broadcasting on March 27, 2009. All the mature theme jokes were translated into childish ones and the word alcohol was changed to juice. Scenes that have been cut includes instances of Nene's mother beating a stuffed rabbit, Shin-chan imitating Action Mask, as well as instances when he does the Zou-san (Mr. Elephant) dance or Ketsudake (butt-only) alien dance. But then the first Hindi dub of the anime series completely banned in 2015, even if the mature content were cencored but they redubbed it in 2016 & never telecasted the first dub on Hungama TV, Only the Redub version is available and is telecasted on TV in which there is no mature content & episodes which have only mature content are not dubbed, thus they are banned. Akanksha Sharma, the current voice of the Shinnosuke Nohara, voiced the same name of the character in the Hindi Redub version and his Tamil voice actor is Mr. Raghuvaran. Many of the series' films have been dubbed in Hindi, Tamil and Telugu and air on Hungama TV. Shin-chan is available on Amazon Prime Video India in Hindi, Tamil and Telugu. But starting from 1 May, 2019, No new films of Crayon Shin-chan will be aired on India and dubbed in Hindi, Tamil and Telugu. The license is hold by Spacetoon India. Movies All movies are listed as per the chronological order of their release in India either on Hungama TV or in theatres and their hindi dub names are mentioned. Starting from 1 May, 2019, No new films of Crayon Shin-chan will be aired on India and dubbed in Hindi, Tamil and Telugu. #Treasures of the Buri Buri Kingdom #Shin Chan in Action Kamen vs Higure Rakshas #Shinchan: Bungle in the Jungle #Shin Chan Movie: Adventures In Henderland #Shin Chan in Dark Tama Tama Thrilling Chase #Shin Chan Movie: The Golden Sword #Shin Chan Movie The Spy #Shin Chan The Movie Villain aur Dulhan #Shin Chan The Movie Himawari Banegi Rajkumari #Shin Chan Masala Story The Movie #Shin Chan in Very Very Tasty Tasty #Shin Chan Movie: Robot Dad #Shinchan Movie: Kaanta Lagaa Special episodes *Shin chan in Why This Himawari-Di? *Shin chan Summer Camp *Shin chan Kazama Ka Pajama *Shin chan in Rain Rain Come Again *Shin chan Shiro hamara Hero *Shin chan Mitsy aur Muft Ka Discount! *Shin chan Pal Do Pal ka Principal *Shin chan baap re baap! *Shin chan Ka Car-Nama *Shin chan Photo Wali Aunty *Shin chan Pakoda Padosi *Shin chan dana-nana ki Nadani *Shin chan Ka Space Bukhaar 104 Category:Anime Category:Dub Category:Crayon Shin-chan outside Japan